Opposite Attraction
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What happens when Storm and Logan go out on a date? Will he change himself just for her to like him?


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. You know who they are owned by and if I did own them, do you think I'd be writing for fan fiction!?!

****

Author's Note: I really hope you like this story and I need your honest opinions. Please review. This is my third X-men story and I just got hooked on writing them thanks to my sisters encouragement and my brothers love for this show. I can't stop thinking about ideas for it and this is the best way to express them. So please review and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Opposite Attraction**

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled as she giggled and ran down the hall, following Jean and Rogue. "Jean, Rogue! Scott and Evan are right behind the corner! Like don't turn right!" Kitty said as her light brown hair bounced in her high ponytail.

"What'd she say?!" Rogue questioned as she started breathing harder.

"Don't turn right!" Jean screamed in demand as she flipped her long red hair away from her face.

"What?" Rogue yelled back in her southern accent, She turned right, running straight into Scott and Evan's arms. 

"One down," Scott said blowing a piece of brown hair away from his face. 

"Two more to go," Evan said as he wiped the sweat off of his ebony skin. "Scott! I have to scratch!"

"NO!" Scott exclaimed as Evan moved his hand from Rogue's covered arm to scratch his golden hair.

"Yes!" Rogue said as she removed her black glove from her pale right hand and placed her fingertip on Scott. That was the only way she could escape. If she ran, they'd come after her. She wouldn't drain too much energy from him, but just enough to weaken him. She could easily kick Evan's butt, but it was different with Scott. She had to take action.

__

He's way too muscular for me, she thought to herself with a grin as she looked at his face. He was a charmer, especially with his red sunglasses on. He was forced to wear them because he couldn't control his powers any other way. But Rogue felt nothing for him _anymore_. _I'm over him_, she thought as she put her glove back on and ran away with a satisfied look on her face.

"Rogue! How'd you…" Jean said before she was cut off abruptly.

Rogue grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs. "No time fo questions," Rogue spat as she flipped her white strands of hair back.

"Come on Kitty," Jean said while Kitty phased through Kurt. Jean lifted him with her power and threw him across the hall. He hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Hey! Vhat's not fair!" Kurt exclaimed in a German accent as he switched from blue and furry to his black hair and pale skin disguise with his watch. He then teleported to Scott and Evan. 

Jean, Rogue, and Kitty exchanged high fives as they headed for the sofa, which was base.

**************************

"There," Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm, said calmly. "Perfect." She smiled as her blue eyes glittered with happiness. She tucked her pure white hair behind her ear and placed her slender index finger on her ebony cheek.

She had just finished remodeling the corner in the living room. "I'm sure the kids will like it," she said to Beast in her African accent. He had left the room to conduct one of his experiments. Storm ignored the fact that no one was paying attention to her and turned around to admire her neat cabinet of valuable china. She had moved the couch so she would be able to insert the new carpet she had bought. She also had her paintbrush and can of paint out so she could repaint the chipped pieces of the wall in the corner.

"Like where's the couch?!?!" Kitty yelled as she tipped the can of paint over and slid across the uncarpeted floor. 

"No Kitty," Ororo yelled as Jean and Rogue came sliding in after her. All three girls slammed into the case with the china in it. The vases came tumbling down and made a crashing noise on the floor that was covered with paint.

"Oops…" Kitty said as Ororo put her hands delicately on her waist. "Sorry Storm."

"Really sorry," Rogue said trying to get the paint out of her short hair.

"Yeah," Jean said looking at Storm with innocent eyes. She's known Storm for a really long time and she knew that she couldn't stay mad for long.

"Oh it quite alright," Storm said forming a wide smile on her face. "You all are in your teenage years. Jean, your seventeen. Yet all of you still act like seven year olds." Kitty, Jean, and Rogue broke out in laughter.

"Like the boys talked us into playing tag," Kitty said laughing. "Especially Kurt. He can be like so persuasive!"

Jean still felt bad about ruining Storm's hard work. Then she remembered something that would cheer her up. "So Storm, tell us about this guy that you have a date with. What's his name?" Jean asked as Rogue and Kitty's eyes widened with excitement.

"You like have a date?" Kitty asked happily. "Like how cool. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Yeah, tell us," Rogue said as they all looked at her intently.

"That's personal," Ororo said with a gleam in her eyes. "You weren't even supposed to know. Who told you?"

"Scott," Jean blurted as she thought of the man she had strong feelings for. "He found out when you told Professor X so he wouldn't worry. Why don't you want anyone to know anyways?"

"It's just……" Storm said and paused. "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Like duh!" Kitty said as Rogue nudged her for being rude.

"My date for tomorrow night is…" Ororo said unsure if she should be telling them this. "Logan."

Rogue, Kitty, and Jean gave Storm a long stare. They exchanged glances and burst out in laughter. "You're really like funny Storm!" Kitty squealed as she held her stomach to ease her laughter.

"I…understand…why you don't want…to…tell us…" Jean said between short breathes of laughter.

"But that's just funny," Rogue finished as she lay on the floor laughing.

Storm watched the three young girls getting a laugh out of this. She folded her arms across her chest and waited until they settled down.

"Like really," Kitty said as her laughter subsided.

"Yeah, ah wanna know," Rogue said with a straight face. Jean stretched out her bottom lip and formed a puppy face.

"The truth?" Storm asked as they all nodded. "Logan," she continued as Rogue, Kitty, and Jean looked at her dumbfounded.

***************************

"Boys, you know better than to play in the mansion," Professor Charles Xavier said strolling in on his wheelchair. "Especially when Storm is remodeling the living room. Apparently the girls had a little accident."

"Ve von't do it again. Ja Professor," Kurt said pleading for forgiveness. Professor held up his hands signaling that he surrenders. "He forgives us!" Kurt said as he patted the professor's bald head.

"Thanks," Scott and Evan said to Professor X as they gave Kurt a weird stare.

"Hey Logan," Scott said to Logan who was casually passing by. 

"Hey Bub," Logan said gruffly and continued walking. He stopped in his tracks when he felt eyes on him. _Oh no, do they know?_ Logan thought with horror. It's not that he was embarrassed about asking Storm out, it was just that he was embarrassed by his emotional actions. If anybody found out it would ruin his hard core exterior.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked just to be safe.

"I told you already that walking around the 'Xavier Institute' with your shirt off is unacceptable," Professor X said in his British accent, grinning. Scott, Evan, and Kurt all raised their eyebrows.

Logan looked down at his bare, muscular chest and sighed. "Cool it Charles," he said gruffly going back to get his shirt. At least they didn't know about the "date". No one would ever know because no one would ever think that him and Storm had a thing for each other. Logan was a very secretive man. Nobody knew about his past, his emotions, or his relationships. Everyone in this mansion understood his life as a mutant because they were too, and they were his family, but he could never reveal his sensitive side.

__

No one can know about this, Logan thought. _But what if Ororo told someone already? _

"Logan!" Kitty yelled as she ran up the stairs with Jean and Rogue behind her.

__

Oh no, Logan cried to himself. He started walking faster but tried not to make it seem like he was running. He felt a tap on his shoulder and knew he had to keep his cool. "What do you want Half-pint?" Logan said giving Jean and Rogue a hard stare.

"Like what are you going to wear?" Kitty asked.

"What do you care?" Scott asked confused.

"Scott! This is something serious. He has to look good on his date with Storm," Jean said looking at Scott with a serious expression. Scott, Evan, and Kurt looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" Kurt asked with a grin. "Let's get started on your makeover!"

*************************

Storm straightened out her knee-length, royal blue dress. It had flared, long, see-through sleeves that were designed with sewed in blue flowers. Her hair was put in a neat bun that was tied with a royal blue scrunchy and she had strappy blue sandals to match her dress. Her blue diamond earrings matched her light blue eye shadow that stood out with her glistening ebony skin. She pursed her red lips and held on to her blue hand purse as she waited for Logan, who was late.

"Hello," Logan said trying to sound mysterious and romantic. He came out of the shadows to reveal a black tuxedo and a white polka dotted tie. He wore a white dress shirt underneath his black buttoned jacket and held a bouquet of roses. Storm had never seen him like this. She didn't know what to think. He handed her the flowers and she smiled politely and excepted. "You look lovely," he said as he escorted her to Scott's red convertible.

"…And I will always looovvvveeee yoooouuuuuu, IIIIIII will always love yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!!!! My darling y-o-u."

"Where's that music coming from?" Storm asked as Logan shrugged. He raised his hand and the music got louder. "Logan?" Storm asked as she gave him a weird stare.

"Jean, wha are ya doin?" Rogue asked as they all gave her a weird stare. She had her green eyes closed and a smile on her face. She was bobbing her head to the soothing music. Scott laughed at her sentimental side. Kitty got in the mood too and laid back against the hard garage wall. They all hid behind a load of old things in the garage with a small boom box with them that was playing a Whitney Houston song.

"VOMEN!" Kurt said as Evan agreed and shrugged. 

"I hope Auntie O. likes the new and improved Logan," Evan said as they all nodded. "This is her favorite song so she'll totally like how Logan shares her interests."

Storm ignored Logan's change in personality and headed for the passenger side door. She had never seen him drive anything but his motorcycle. _This occasion doesn't call for a motorcycle though,_ she thought with a grin as Logan ran to her side to open the door for her. She thanked him and went in very elegantly. She was a very elegant and calm woman. She wondered why Logan had told her to dress up. Where was he taking her?

"Shades let me borrow his car," Logan said gruffly. Then his voice changed all of a sudden and he said, "I mean Scott was so kind in letting me borrow his convertible. It calls for the occasion."

"So where are we going exactly?" Storm asked intently. 

"My favorite restaurant," Logan said as if he was letting it out forcefully. "Mc…I mean 'Bonne Pettite'." Logan smiled and looked over at Storm. She noticed him looking at her and turned to look back at him. When she did, he turned back and put the keys in the ignition. _Why is he acting this way? Is he intimidated by me? _Storm questioned herself as she looked blankly out the window.

****************************

__

You just made yourself look like an idiot Bub! Logan cursed himself. _Act like a gentleman. Don't stare and don't be rough. At least that's what the Half-pint, Red, and Stripes told me to do. Why did I ever agree? This is not the real me. I should've went with the leather suit the boys picked out for me. If you want to have an elegant, lady-like woman like Storm, then this is the way it has to be._ Logan looked at his clothes again and couldn't believe his eyes. He would have never ever, in his entire lifetime, which was a long time, worn these clothes. Before this he didn't know what a tuxedo felt like.

"Well, this is it," Logan said as he escorted Storm out of the passenger side door. She was looking gorgeous tonight. Logan always thought she looked good no matter what. He wondered what she thought of him. Well he shouldn't ask her about that stuff. They had to talk about……intelligent stuff. Logan got a weird feeling in his stomach all of a sudden. He just realized that he didn't know about anything intelligent.

They walked in the very fancy French restaurant. Logan told the man at the front (he didn't know what they called him) about their reservations.

"I'm sorry but there are no reservations for a Mr. Logan," said the man wearing a black vest and creamy white shirt. 

"Listen Bub," Logan spat as his hands were ready to reveal his sharp claws. Then he stopped. Storm watched in admiration. He could tell that she liked the way he handled it. "Are there any empty tables?"

"I'm sorry you are going to have to wait a long while," the gray haired man said raising his tone a bit. 

"How long?" Logan asked trying to sound polite.

"An hour or so," the man said giving Logan a dirty look. He looked at him as if he was an alien. Logan knew that the guy didn't want a guy like him in a fancy restaurant like this.

"Fine then, we'll come back in an hour," Logan said trying to be patient and trying to hide his annoyance.

"Or maybe three hours," the man said as Logan stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

"Logan," Storm said calmly. "Let's just leave. We'll just tell our _big_ group of friends not to come to this restaurant. And we won't forget to tell them to tell their other friends to tell their friends."

Logan looked at her and smiled as the man gave them an evil stare. Logan headed out in a hurry thinking Storm was behind him. But Storm was back there picking up her purse that she had accidentally dropped. 

"You're with him?" the man asked as Storm nodded and he let out a laugh. "You could do better M'am." Storm's face turned deep red as she moved towards Logan. Logan's face turned as hot as fire. Storm put her delicate hand on Logan's chest. She shook her head as a sign to let it go.

They went outside and stood beside Scott's red convertible. "So where do you want to go now?" Storm asked lightly.

Logan ignored her question and hopped in the car. They drove off to the movie theatre. It was quiet the whole ride there. "Logan, it's quite alright."

"No Ororo, it's not," Logan said.

"Not everything has to go the way you planned," Storm said as he parked the car. "I didn't even expect to go to a fancy restaurant."

Logan looked at her as she smiled and gave him a reassuring gaze. He stared at her mesmerizing blue eyes. He smiled and said, "You always know how to turn a storm into a sunny day."

"Logan?" Storm asked as Logan nodded his head for her to continue. "You don't really strike me as the romantic type."

Logan looked at her and remembered Kitty, Rogue, and Jean's words. 'Be romantic and less harsh'. He ignored them and explained, "I'm definitely not," he said returning to his usual rough voice. "I hate fancy restaurants and tuxedo's. I thought you'd like the changed me."

"Absolutely not!!!!!!!!!!!!" she practically yelled. This was the first time that Logan had ever heard her raise her voice in this manner. "That's the reason why I liked you to begin with. Your different nature was so attractive and I don't always judge on appearance. Everyone judges me on appearance and think I enjoy going to a fancy restaurant. I'd enjoy a motorcycle ride much more appropriately."

Logan smiled. "I'm sorry Or. It's just that…" he said gruffly. "What the hell! I shouldn't have listened to the damn squirts to begin with," Logan said as he repeated his words in his head. He looked at Storm to see if she hated his vulgar language. Instead, she was giggling. He smiled and knew that Storm was unjudgemental. "All the girls I've liked in my lifetime were never really fond of my ways and never understood me. Because I'm a mutant and all. I hate how everyone has to treat us differently because we're different than they are. But you accept me for who I am. Thanks."

"We should all accept ourselves. It's people like that who make us feel inferior to ourselves. I've learned to accept and embrace the fact that I'm a mutant. Everyone should accept themselves. And Logan, relationships are all about compromise," Storm said softly. "If you allow yourself to be loved, then love will come to you," Storm said leaning closer. 

"Alright then. Those are true words, so where's the love?" Logan said before Storm combined her lips with his. He held her soft face in his hands and didn't let go for what seemed like forever. _She is a good kisser, _Logan thought as she sat back in her seat. 

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Storm asked.

"_Crimes_," Logan responded. "What about you?"

"_Love Comes Once in a Lifetime_," Storm said as they gave each other strange glances.

__

Remember, compromise. Let yourself be loved, Logan thought to himself repeating Storm's words in his head.

"_Love Comes Once in a Lifetime_ it is," Logan said as they got out of the car and walked towards the theatre. Together.

******************************

"Where is he?" Storm asked as she looked at her watch. She was wearing casual clothes this time on her date with Logan. They were going to eat at _McDonalds_.

"He'll be here Storm, don't worry," Jean said as she patted Storm's shoulder.

"Yeah, mah guess is the boys got lost in the closet because they've never seen so many clothes," Rogue said as Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, we went shopping with Logan and got him a whole bunch of clothes that he like did approve of this time," Kitty said with a row of giggles.

"From the day I was born…the nurses all gathered around. And they gazed at wide wonder…at the joy they had found!" the boom box the boys were holding boomed with the song _Bad to the Bone_. Scott held it in his hands and Kurt and Evan came out with their arms across their chest.

"Everybody velcome…" Kurt said.

"Biker dude," Evan said as Logan walked out of the doors of the mansion. Professor Xavier and Beast came out after him.

"I think it suits you Logan," Beast said as he patted his friends on the back.

"Be back before twelve," Professor X called as they all laughed.

Logan approached Storm with his faded baggy jeans and leather jacket. He wore a tight black shirt underneath. "Now there's the Logan I know," Storm said as Logan hopped on his motorcycle.

"Ready?" Logan asked as Storm nodded her head and put her helmet on. They drove off as everyone at the institute cheered.

"Nov that's vhat you call fatal attraction!" Kurt said with a smile.

**************************** 


End file.
